Uschtenheim
Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain (1996) |appearances = • }} ' Uschtenheim' is a village visited by Raziel in Soul Reaver 2 (in two different time periods) and by Kain in Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain(between Raziel's visits). It's history and legend are tied in with that of Janos Audron and his nearby aerie . History In legend, Uschtenheim was a quaint hamlet in the mountains of Nosgoth whose peasants were terrifyingly preyed upon by the Ancient Vampire Janos Audron, who was eventually hunted down by the Sarafan and his the heart torn from his chest. In Soul Reaver 2; having heard the famous legends and advised by Vorador and Kain that Janos held the key to his destiny; Raziel travelled back in time (after his visit below) to Nosgoth's early history and was able to visit the snow covered hamlet before the Sarafan commited the deed and found them mustering their forces in Uschtenheim, apparently for the final assault. After witnessing the murder first hand, commited by his former Sarafan self and his brethren, he chased the Sarafan back to their Stronghold , when he passed back through Uschtenheim, powerful Demons awaited him taunting him about his destiny, fuelling him onto the his meeting with the Reaver blade . The next time Uschtenheim was seen was during Kain's quest in Blood Omen, he visited it just before he encountered the mutants coming from Dark Eden , it contained little of note in this era. Raziel was to visit Uschtenheim furthest in the future in Soul Reaver 2 (and from his point of view, before his other Soul Reaver 2 visit in Nosgoth's early history) a century after the pillars collapse, here he find Uschtenheim uninhabited and "collapsing into ruin" it was infested by Demons and also contained a few Demon Hunters . Notes Ushtenheim looks very different in it's original appearance in Blood Omen and it's reappearance in Soul Reaver 2; the village gains fortifications and gates as well as street paving and gas lamps - these are apparently efforts by the designers to make Uschtenheim appear more "Quaint" Uschtenheim was apparently to have had much more playable areas to it, given that the roofs and surrounding cliffs appear to be part of a jumping puzzle. It is unknown what this was originally meant to have led to, but it is possible it could have been a deleted Reaver forge or linked to the mysterious small Aeries high up in the canyons passed Uschtenheim The Stained glass window of Janos Audron in the Sarafan Stronghold, depicts a village which is probably Uschtenheim. There is a house in Uschtenheim in Blood Omen through which a spirit forge could be reached, this house was given the name 'Janos' House' in some guides. Given later developments in the series, this seems unlikely and it may just be a nickname due to its grandeur. SR2-Uschtenheim-Ruins-SFort-Outer.png|Uschtenheim's Ruined Southern Fort (SR2) SR2-Uschtenheim-Ruins-SFortEntrance.png|Ruined Southern Entrance to Uschtenheim (SR2) SR2-Uschtenheim-Ruins-SEnt.png|Ruins of Southern Uschtenheim (SR2) SR2-Uschtenheim-Ruins-Church-Front.png|Ruined Northern Uschtenheim and Church SR2-Uschtenheim-Ruins-Church-Interior.png|Ruined Church interior SR2-Uschtenheim-Ruins-Church-Wide.png|Wide shot of ruined church SR2-Uschtenheim-Ruins-Manor.png|Ruined 'manor house' SR2-Uschtenheim-Ruins-Fountain.png|Ruined Fountain SR2-Uschtenheim-Ruins-NFort-Lightning.PNG|Uschtenheim's ruined Northern fort. SR2-Uschtenheim-South-EraB.PNG|Southern Ushtenheim SR2-Uschtenheim-North-EraB.PNG|Northern Ushtenheim SR2-Uschtenheim-Sarafan-SFort-Outer.png|Sarafan era Southern Fort SR2-Uschtenheim-Sarafan-SFort-Entrance.PNG|Sarafan era Uschtenheim South entrance SR2-Uschtenheim-Sarafan-SouthEnt.png|Sarafan era Southern Uschtenheim SR2-Uschtenheim-Sarafan-Church-Front.png|Sarafan era Northern Uschtenheim and church front SR2-Uschtenheim-Sarafan-Church-Interior.png|Sarafan era church interior SR2-Uschtenheim-Sarafan-Church-Wide.png|Wide shot of Sarafan era church SR2-Uschtenheim-Sarafan-Manor.png|Sarafan era 'manor house' SR2-Uschtenheim-Sarafan-Fountain.png.png|Sarafan era fountain SR2-Uschtenheim-Sarafan-FortNorth-Outer.png|Sarafan era Northern fort SR2-Uschtenheim-Sarafan-SRampart.PNG|Sarafan era southern fort battlements SR2-Uschtenheim-FortPatterns.png|Patterns featured on fort battlements SR2-Uschtenheim-Doors.png|Sarafan era Uschtenheim decoration Gallery File:BO1-Render-Signpost-Uschtenheim-East.png File:BO1-Render-Signpost-Uschtenheim-West.png File:SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-Uschtenheim-01.png|Bonus material art of Uschtenheim (SR2). File:SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-Uschtenheim-02.png|Bonus material art of Uschtenheim (SR2). File:SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-Uschtenheim-03.png|Bonus material art of Uschtenheim (SR2). File:SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-Uschtenheim-04.png|Bonus material art of Uschtenheim (SR2). File:SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-Uschtenheim-05.png|Bonus material art of Uschtenheim (SR2). File:SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-Uschtenheim-06.png|Bonus material art of Uschtenheim (SR2). File:SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-Uschtenheim-07.png|Bonus material art of Uschtenheim (SR2). File:SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-Uschtenheim-08.png|Bonus material art of Uschtenheim (SR2). File:SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-Uschtenheim-09.png|Bonus material art of Uschtenheim (SR2). Appearances * Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain * Soul Reaver 2 See also * Uschtenheim at Dark Chronicle (by Marie Walter). * Soul Reaver 2 Bonus Material - Uschtenheim at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln). References }} Category:Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain Category:Blood Omen locations Category:Blood Omen outdoor locations Category:Locations Category:Nosgoth Category:Settlements Category:Soul Reaver 2 Category:Soul Reaver 2 areas Category:Soul Reaver 2 locations